It's hard, loving a yukai
by legolas-babe
Summary: most of the summary is inside... it is too ong to fit in here but it is after inuyasha's time and the Shikon no Tama is gone already.....this story will get R in later chapters
1. chapter 1: the encounter

It's hard, loving a yukai By: legolas_babe Disclaimer- I don't own any of the inuyasha contents that are on this story they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I own the characters Rikori, militaka, kita, sehiko,  
  
'means thinking to themselves' Ex- 'what is she doing to me?' "means talking" Ex-"hello, how are you?" *and this means some sort of action* Ex- *she punches him in the face*  
  
Prologue  
  
These two beings (one demon and one kind of human) live in olden day Japan (the feudal era like inuyasha but this story isn't about inuyasha). One is named Rikori and was born by a cat demon lord named militaka, and a human mother Miko named kita. They were killed in a dangerous war between the southern lands and their lands..(which are south west) the southern lands claimed that the south west lands should be theirs too because it is somewhat part of the south. Now the south owns the south west parts because they lost the war. This was when Rikori was just a little Hybrid kitten. She was given a anklet that if breaks lets out her true form so the parents protect her (before they died) in order to keep her form of Hybrid out of site between humans so she could live a normal life. Now she is 16 and lives in the village in the Northern part of Japan this is were she meets a full wolf Yukai named Sehiko. He is of royal Western blood but does not show it. He meets her by trying to destroy a human who killed his little brother because he was talking to his human friend. Rikori tried to stop him but he threw her into the forest and destroyed the village. Sehiko traveled back to were he threw Rikori and sees her wounded on the ground next to a tree. This is were my story begins.  
  
Chapter One, The Encounter.  
  
"mmmm" Rikori moaned as she lays there injured on the floor. "you weak wench! Get up off the ground!"  
  
'man! Who does this guy think he is? O wow he is kind of cute! Oh. he is a demon.'  
  
"Come on! Are you waiting for, sundown? Tell me about what happened to my Brother, who killed him?"  
  
'you probably killed the guy who killed your brother already..' " I don't know anything about the killing of your brother...all I saw was that there was a demon at the village before you came..  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" ' my little brother was killed by a demon.. This demon will surely pay!!!!  
  
'I wonder if I can get away now... * she slowly sneaks under his legs while the demon is thinking.*  
  
'my little brother..Hey what the hell!?' *he squishes his legs together smushing the girl* "do you remember what the demon looks like?"  
  
" all I can remember was that he was disguised as a human and tried to trick the villagers but unfortunately it worked. he killed most of them except the ones that you killed of course.. Were there any survivors? Poor Milida she took such good care of me.."  
  
"gods wench is that all you can remember!? Than you shall come with me until you remember.I need to know so I can avenge my brothers death." ' she talks like she isn't from the village.oh well who cares about this stupid human girl anyways.. But she smells so different than all the other humans.. I don't get it. oh well whatever think of your brother.'  
  
'I guess I might as well go since he destroyed my house and my village I have no other place to go.. What is his name I wonder.' "could you tell me your name please? I would like to know who I'm traveling with."  
  
"hey you cant talk to a great demon like that! I could slaughter you in a second wench!"  
  
"excuse me my name isn't wench it is Rikori -R-I-K-O-R-I- could you please use that you stupid demon *sticks out tongue at him*  
  
*he pins her to a tree* "what did you say to me you stupid girl?! I believe I'm stronger and faster than you in any way."  
  
'wow he is strong! Half of his chest is showing.ahhhh hotness what am I talking about he is a demon! Oh well whatever..'  
  
"are you sure that you are stronger and faster than I am?"  
  
"do you want me to prove it?"  
  
"try, I dare you"  
  
'hehe I will show her.'  
  
*he pulls her on his back and runs until he sees a demon and destroys it very quickly with his sword named Demisia*  
  
'wow he is strong... but what is his name???'  
  
"my name is Sehiko and I am a wolf demon"  
  
' whoa can he read minds? I hope not!'  
  
"we need to get going the scent of this demon you were explaining will be gone by dusk we shall follow it for now, hop on my back wench..err Rikori  
  
' awe, he finally said my name!'  
  
*Rikori blushes madly *  
  
"What are you blushing about woman?"  
  
'Well that didn't last long'  
  
about an hour later..  
  
"Hmm she fell asleep on my back..we are almost to were the scent stops I guess we will rest here for the night." 


	2. chapter 2: the long night and the short ...

Chapter 2; the long night and the short ride to trouble!  
  
"Ugh..were am I? Was that all a dream.?"  
  
"I'm sorry but it wasn't a dream, girl.. You have been asleep for about 3 hours don't you think you have slept enough? Anyways we have work to do, but first we have to stay here the night because you are human, and humans need rest.. even though I think you have had plenty on the way over here."  
  
"thanks for the update, jerk!"  
  
"what did you call me , wench?!"  
  
"You heard me wolf boy"  
  
" ooo, you have really done it now bitch!"  
  
"What are you gunna do?"  
  
'oops.maybe I shouldn't have said that.'  
  
"Oh you will see!" * he laughs evilly to himself *  
  
'oh crap I have done it now! How are you gunna get out of this one Rikori?!'  
  
"umm hehe..I'm sorry???? Umm."  
  
"Oh sorry isn't going to help you now bitch!"  
  
'good one Rikori! Now you have him really pissed! Wait he cant kill me I know what the demon looks like that killed his brother! Hehe' *She gets an evil smile to her face *  
  
"what the hell are you smiling about, wench?"  
  
"hehe! You cant kill me cause I'm the only one that knows what the demon looks like that killed your brother its just that you knocked me out after I saw it.so I wont remember until I see some of him already! So hah!" *She sticks out her tongue*  
  
"oooo I hate you Rikori!"  
  
"I know, hehe"  
  
"I'm going to go take a bath In the hot spring over there so umm tell me if there are going to be any demons nearby! Thanks!"  
  
'when did I say I was going to watch out for her..'  
  
* Rikori walked to the hot spring stripping away her clothes *  
  
"ah...this feels really good..I wish I could AHHHHHH, HOLY CRAP!"  
  
-back at the camp..-  
  
*Sehiko's ear twitches as he hears Rikori *  
  
"what in the seven hells could she be wailing about now."  
  
*Sehiko runs to were he hears Rikori's screams*  
  
-at the hot spring..-  
  
"AHHH! Cant you see I'm trying to take a bath!"  
  
"I'm sorry were are my manners I am a demon if you cant tell my name is Remiko, and I have come to claim you as MINE! Now come with me if you want to live.OR I shall kill you!"  
  
"umm hehe.. Umm SEHIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah..??"  
  
"A little help!"  
  
"oh so now you wanna be nice to me"  
  
"well I am in a bit of a SHITTTTTTTTT"  
  
*Remiko picked her up and tried to fly off with her when the demon sees Sehiko right behind them*  
  
'heh, this guy should be a piece of cake'  
  
*Sehiko looks up at his enemy and slices him in half with a one handed swipe.*  
  
'I'm falling!'  
  
*Sehiko jumps up and Catches Rikori as she was falling*  
  
"umm thank you but PUT ME DOWN!AHHHHHH I'm naked!"  
  
"ooo...hehe"  
  
'I can take advantage of this moment'  
  
*She slaps him*  
  
"Bitch! What was that for!"  
  
*He drops her*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH.*SPLASH*  
  
'stupid whore'  
  
*Sehiko lands on the ground and turns around so Rikori can change back into her clothes*  
  
"That's what I though you had better turn around you JERK!"  
  
"Well you did slap me ya know.. That hurt..."  
  
*he starts to weep*  
  
"crybaby."  
  
"what did you say wench?"  
  
"not this again.."  
  
"Not this again what do you mean by that!"  
  
"This happened not to long ago remember?"  
  
"well if you weren't such an annoying bitch maybe this wouldn't happen!"  
  
"this isn't helping us any.. We need to go anyways... were to next?"  
  
"o you think that since you decided to drop it that I am? Bitch I'm not done Bitchin about it!"  
  
"would you quit calling me that! You know my name ya know.."  
  
"well maybe I don't wanna use it because I don't have to"  
  
"Fine, then I'm leaving!"  
  
"To were you have no were to go I destroyed your village!"  
  
*she starts to weep*  
  
"Awww Damnit...Don't cry umm please?..uhhh.."  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
*She leaves and doesn't look behind her*  
  
' shit, you've done it now! How you gunna get out of this one? She is the one that has seen who has killed your brother.. I have to get her back'  
  
"Who does he think he is just treating me like im just his worthless slave girl! Man im glad im leaving..damn.. he was really cute too..."  
  
'did she just say I was cute?'  
  
*Sehiko grabs her hand*  
  
"Please don't leave! I really need you"  
  
' He needs me?'  
  
"you are the only one who has seen the killer of my brother!"  
  
'well that ruined that'  
  
" is that all I am? I don't give you company or anything? I don't even make you feel not alone?"  
  
'aww shit I said the wrong thing again.'  
  
"nooo its not that I mean damn I just don't know what to say mean you umm are the only human that has really been abole to talk to me as like one of their own kind. I don't know you are just...different..  
  
" do you mean that?"  
  
"yeah. lets go we need to follow the trail before midday"  
  
"okay"  
  
*Rikori hugs Sehiko*  
  
'What is she doing?'  
  
"I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that.lets go" 


End file.
